How to heal a broken heart
by Meemeeru
Summary: Amu is dumped by Tadase for the new girl LUCY shes obiously just copying Amu though! So Kukai And Amu come up with a plan to make tadase jelous and go back out with her! read to find out more! p.s. who cares if the people r a litle out a character
1. Poor Amu

Amu was heart broken , Tadase had just dumped her for the new gir _LUCY. _Amu was so frusterated and devistated that tiny little noises started comming out of her and all of a sudden it was a loud sob and tears were pouring doun her face. She was glad that her parents took Ami-chan to the park so no one would near her crying exept her charas. "GO!GO!AMU-CHAN!" this is ran "DON'T GIVE UP WE'VE BEEN A LONG WAY! JUST DON'T GIVE UP!" now Miki was talking "Tadase is just one boy , if he dosn't like you just show him what he cant have or something like that,just remember that you are awesome!" now Su "Come on Amu-chan You're better than Lucy! _su~_ " Dia was finally speaking! "Come on Lucy is _obviously_ trying to steal your ... and even more than that she's a amu poser did you see her style?" after Amu thought about this she went to bed.

-Chapter One-

~END~


	2. Kukai comes

The next day school tadase and lucy are talking when amu walks by! oh-no! what will tadase do when he sees kukai with her P.s. they havn't talked about their plan yet

Lucy: Hey Tad-kun!

Tadase: oh Lucy! how are you doing?

Lucy: preety good

Tadase: i'm glad i dumped Amu for you you're so much cooler and prettier!

Lucy: OH Tad-kun~

Amu: *walks by and glares at tadase and says "what're you looking at_ PUNY PRIN-" and walks away*_

Lucy: what was that all about?

Tadase: i don't know she's so fakeing being cool.

Lucy: I know , let's go get to 1st period before we're late.

Tadase: *bumps into Kukai because he doesn't know he's there*

Kukai: What the heck Hotori you sure arn't acting like a king! *walks away and catches up with amu*

Amu: Hey Kukai

Kukai: why is King acting like a jerk?

Amu: ... Meet me under the bridge after school and i'll tell you , bye ...

Kukai: *mutters* i'm gonna kill that jerk.


	3. Crash and Burn

Tadase walks up behind Amu

Tadase:Hey , why are you hanging out with Kukai so much?

Amu: ... I don't know but now i have a question for you? why are you hanging out with "Lucy" so much? i mean seriously!

Tadase: Promise me you won't go see Ikuto , I like Lucy now but you're still my friend.

Amu: *laughs* I wont Promise _YOU _anything *walks out of class room*

Tadase: Gosh why can't she just be normal and forgive me!

...

Kukai and Amu are now talking

Kukai: so i saw Tadase today

Amu: Yeah he told me to stay away from Ikuto

Kukai: you should go to Ikuto instead

Amu: Thanks Kukai Thank You so Much ... Tadase is being a jerk so i can always go to Ikuto to tick him off Thanks Again! BYE!

...

Heyy guyz im trying to make my stories better , i know tadase's out of charecter but hey its a fanfiction really stop complaining really , im also trying to make chapters longer thnx 4 the advice guyz and im a Tadamu person not Amuto so this was hard for me...

*amu goes to the park to think and sees ikuto standing there

Amu: *thinks* alright! perfect chance! come on amu lets do this!

Amu: hi Ikuto

Ikuto: Hey ... what are you doing here?

Amu: I was looking for you! thank goodness you're here!

Ikuto: so did you dump the kiddy king?

Amu: no ... he ... he dumped me for ... "Lucy"

Ikuto: Do you want to come with me?

Amu: Are you gonna do anything wierd? if you're gonna, im staying here.

Ikuto: i wasn't gonna do anything... so comee on

Amu: ... ok!

...

Ikuto takes amu christmas shopping , but when tthey see Tadase and Lucy... well read to find out!

Amu: wow! *gasps* its beautiful!

Ikuto: Has Tadase ever done this for you

Amu: *looks down and blushes* no he hasn't

Ikuto: pft ... i didn't think so.

Amu: *stares at a cute shop she sees*

Ikuto: come on amu ... letts go in there.

Amu:really!

Ikuto: well of course! you like it , don't you?

Amu: ... yes ... i do ... do you think its out of my character?

Ikuto: *lies* pft , no way anyone would like a store like that

Amu: *hits ikuto and says sarcasticly* so Ikuto you want to go in there? let's buy you a skirt.

Ikuto: Aww , is Amu trying to be funny again?

Amu: shaddup , come on let's go

Ikuto: ok ok fine

Amu heads to the back of the store where she sees Lucy

...

Lucy: oh , it's you

Tadase: who are you talking to , Lucy?

Ikuto: *whispers to Amu* let's make that runt jelous

Amu: Tee hee hee ok

Tadase: AMU I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

Amu: who do you think you are? _my MOM?_

Ikuto: She's my school girl now , puny prince

Lucy: come on Tad-kun

Amu: Yeah you better go tadase-chan ... or should i call you _TAD-KUN _*giggles*

Tadase: *starts getting tears in his eyes and rruns out of the store*

Lucy: *gasps* you litte ... TADASE! *runs after him*


	4. TadaseLucyOVER

Ok im kinda mad now i just got a rewiew complaining that my storys not good enough or somthing like that. if your gonna complain, READ A DIFFERENT STORY! THATS WHAT I DO!

...

the next day at school

Lucy: *walks up behind Tadase* Hi Tad-kun! *puts her arms around Tadase*

Tadase: Hi Lucy... you ... you just remid me too much of Amu.

Lucy: *stopps hugging Tadase and takes a step back* wha?

Tadase: *turns away from her* im ... im ...

Lucy: *interupts* are you breaking up with me?

Tadase: *turns his head to her*

Lucy: *takes another step back* i knew it ...

Tadase: *runs away*

...

Amu: *talking to Rima* Hey Rima

Rima: Hi Amu-chan wats up?

Boys: *stare at rima and Amu* ohhh

Amu: wow this is wierd everyones staring at us

Rima: SLAVES!

Boys: yes queen?

Rima: stop staring

Boys: yes ma'm

Rima: ok so what did you want to talk about?

Amu: *eye twitchs* Tadase

Rima: oh

Amu: yes , do you know who Lucy is?

Rima: yes

Amu: you aren't talkitive today , are you.

Rima: ... no ...

Amu: anyway , Tadase dumped my for her

Rima: ... horrible

Amu: * falls off desk *

Rima: i see , i guess were done talking

...

im sorry this is such a short chapter!

ikuto: whatever you just wanted to say what you said at the begening , loser

Meemeeru: *punches ikuto*

Ikuto:ow what the? whyd u do that!

Meemeeru: ~i~do~not~own~shugo~chaara!~

P.S. i am not really mad! just wanted 2 say that


	5. BlackLynx VS PlatinumRoyale

Thanks for reading! plz enjoy!

...

It's sunday night and amu and ikuto are at the park

Ikuto: Hi , Amu

Amu: Hey Ikuto

Ikuto: Did Tadase come running to you?

Amu: No , not yet

Ikuto: Ok I bet he will tomorrow

Amu: I really doubt it ...

Ikuto: *glances at the road*

Isn't that Tadase now?

Amu: come on *drags Ikuto to the playground*

Ikuto: what are you doing?

Amu: we're hiding

Ikuto: oh , shouldn't we be making him jelous instead?

Amu: *eyes sparkling* Yes , yes we should! *drags ikuto to the swing*

Oh, Ok Ikuto *pretends to be in a conversation*

Ikuto: *glances and sees Tadase staring at them* You look cold.

Amu: Oh yes i am *also glances and sees Tadase walking over to them*

Ikuto: *Grabs Amu* are you cold now?

Amu: Not really *blushes*

Tadase: Hey! LET GO OF HER YOU THEIF!

Ikuto: Science when do you care about Amu?

Tadase: Now's not the time for questions Tuskiomi Ikuto!

Ikuto: and what are you gonna do about it?

Tadase: SOMTIMES PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES , AND I'VE REALIZEED NOW AMU IS MINE , WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! IM ALWAYS GOING TO BE THERE FOR AMU NOW , I'LL DO ANYTHING TO MAKE HER MINE AGAIN , EVEN FIGHT FOR HER , NO INJRIES WILL COME TO HER!MY OWN HEART! UNLOCK!

Ikuto: no Tadase , Amu's mine! BLACK LYNX!

Amu: *stares in amazment*

Tadase: back off , Cat-Theif!

Ikuto: Oi , ... SLASH CLAW!

*Shing*~*noise of claws anainst tadases staff*

Tadse: I will not lose! HOLY SABER! HYAA! *jumps up and ikuto blocks attacks with his claws*

Ikuto: Sorry Yoru! DEATH REBEL!

Tadase: NO CHEATING! Holy Crown!

Ikuto: ugh ... *groans* yoru hand me the violin

Yoru: No! it hurts you!

Ikuto: NOW!

Yoru: Ok!

Ikuto: Death Scyth!

Tadase: Holy Crown Special! SHAA!

*shing~shing~boom~(sound effects)*

Amu: ENOUGH! AMULENT DIAMOND!

Amu: OPEN HEART! *two hearts fall from the sky*

Tadase: *catches one* ...

Ikuto *does the same* hmm

Amu: I'm tiard of you two fighting! this is really sweet that you would fight for me but enough is enough! im really not that valuble!

Tadase: Amu ... you are to me , please don't be mad at me

Ikuto: same here ...

Amu: I'm not mad anymor , Tadase that was really sweet but i can't forgive you yet *starts walking home*

Ikuto & Tadase: *stare at amu as she walks tword her house*

Amu: *thinks* why would i ever think tadase was a jerk , this wouldn't have happend if i didn't make a big deal. *sighs*

...End Of Chapter 6

i know im not good at battle scenes ... T.T sorry i did the best i could


End file.
